Our Little Family
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Arthur and Francis had another set of twins on the way. They couldn't be happier with their life. [MPreg] [Story after "The Miracle"] [Christmas gift request]


**Our Little Family**

Arthur and Francis were so excited that they were yet again going to have two more additions to the family. The Frenchman was going to have a boy and a girl. His belly was swollen and he was simply glowing. Francis looked down at his stomach and rubbed it lovingly.

The Brit glanced over at his husband and smiled softly. "You're glowing, love.", he reached over to take Francis's hand into his own. He squeezed it gently. The Frenchman at that moment felt like he was falling in love with the Englishman all over again. "I'm so happy. I can't wait to see our little bundles of joy.", his azure eyes were filled with happiness.

Both the set of twins entered the room. Alfred and Matthew along with their little sisters, Elizabeth and Jeanne smiled at their papa. The children were so excited to learn that they were going to have more siblings. Alfred looked at Francis with his bright blue eyes, "So papa...When will our new brother and sister be here?" He bounced on his heels in excitement.

Francis reached out and ruffled the young boy's hair lovingly, "Soon, mon cher. Soon." Matthew was just as excited as his twin. Francis loved having children because it was such a joy to him. Their children brought such happiness to the couple's life. There was no limit on how many children the couple wanted to have. The twin girls were still a bit young to fully understand, but they mirrored the joy of their brothers.

Arthur turned to his husband, "So have you decided on their names yet, darling?" All of the children's eyes fell on Francis because they too were curious. The Frenchman chuckled softly, "Marie and Oliver." Arthur repeated their names with much love in his voice. "Those are such lovely names.", he leaned in to peck his husband on the lips.

Alfred made a sound of disgust at the kiss, Matthew simply blushed and looked away, and the twin girls simply smiled at their parents. Arthur and Francis chuckled at their children's reaction to their kiss. "Alright kids...Time for bed.", Francis smiled at them. All of the children made a sound of disappointment. Arthur chuckled, "Come on, loves. Do what your papa says."

Francis watched in amusement as Arthur tried to convince the children to get ready for bed. At that moment, he felt the twins moving around and kicking. He looked at his bump and rubbed it lovingly. "Just a little more time, little ones.", he whispered to his stomach.

Arthur and Francis put Elizabeth and Jeanne to bed first. They were completely exhausted. Alfred and Matthew were a bit difficult, but Arthur told them stories and he had always told the best bedtime stories. After finally getting the kids to bed, the couple headed to their own bedroom.

Francis eased himself onto the bed and Arthur got under the covers beside his husband. The Brit looked over at him, "I'm so excited for our little ones. No matter how many children we have...Every time feels like it is our firstborn all over again." Francis loved seeing Arthur so happy and excited about something.

Arthur always hid his feelings and took awhile to open up to anyone, but when it came to Francis and their family...he was someone completely different. He had so much love and care in his heart and that was something that the Frenchman loved so much about his husband.

"Oui...I can't wait to see them as well.", he began to rub his stomach once again. He could feel one of them start to kick. He chucked, "One of them are quite feisty. Just like you, mon amour~" The Frenchman winked at his husband playfully. Arthur simply rolled his emerald eyes in response.

He reached over and placed a hand on the Frenchman's stomach. "I feel them.", he spoke softly. Francis placed a hand over his hand, "We are so lucky." Arthur felt his heart flutter because he thought the same. "Yes. Yes we are.", the Brit leaned in and kissed his husband deeply. Francis eagerly returned the kiss.

Arthur pulled away slightly to run a hand through the blonde's hair, "I love you so much. What have I done to deserve someone as beautiful as you?" Francis flushed faintly at the Brit's words. His heart always raced when the Englishman said loving things to him. "It is I that doesn't deserve you...", he leaned into the other's touch.

The Brit smiled lovingly, "We were made for one another then." Francis couldn't agree more. Their lips met once again. The two couldn't be happier especially now with two more children on the way. This was their happiness. Their little family.


End file.
